QUARREL
by DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki
Summary: REWRITE. Pertengkaran antara Draco dan Hermione kapankah akan berakhir? Walaupun ada sebersit pikiran untuk berdamai, mengapa mereka terus saja bertengkar? bad summary.. my first DraMione fic. RnR please..


QUARREL

.

Desclaimer : Harry Potter dkk punya J.K. Rowling

.

.

Pairing : DraMione (always)

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

.

WARNING : OOC, typo,

.

Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

.

Happy reading! Hope you like my FIRST fic!

QUARREL

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 saat Hermione melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati, berharap langkah kakinya tidak akan membangunkan partnernya. Kedua mata hazelnya melihat ke arah depan, _beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di pintu_, pikirnya.

"Oh, ayolah Hermione! Kemarin kau sudah berhasil keluar tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun! Kali ini, kau harus berhasil juga," bisiknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Merasa sudah dekat, Hermione setengah berlari untuk mencapai pintu. Tetapi, oow… tak disangka, kakinya terjerat tali yang berada di lantai. Dan…

Bruk..!

Ketua Murid Perempuan kita tersayang itu mendarat dengan sukses di lantai. Diiringi oleh pekikan tertahan dan suara jeblakan pintu yang terbuka. Siapakah itu?

"Granger! Apa yang kau lakukan di pagi buta begini! Jangan bilang kau hendak menuju ke kelas," terdengar suara dingin dengan nada sarkastik dari arah pintu yang terbuka tadi.

Hermione menoleh ke arah suara tadi sembari menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," sahut Hermione dingin.

"Darah Lumpur akan tetap menjadi Darah Lumpur di hadapan Prof. Snape," ucap Draco acuh tak acuh dengan jawaban Hermione.

Wajah cantik Hermione serta merta menghadap ke arah Draco. "Apa katamu tadi, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan galak. Matanya melotot.

Draco melirik sedikit dengan ujung matanya. _Kena kau, Granger! _ "Aku bilang," menarik nafas. "Kau terlalu ge-er, Granger. Prof. Snape tetap akan memandang Darah Lumpur sebagai Darah Lumpur, tak peduli sepagi atau serajin apapun Darah Lumpur itu memasuki kelasnya," ucap Draco santai. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Hermione yang mengernyit tidak suka saat Draco mengucapkan kata-kata 'Darah Lumpur'.

Hermione memalingkan wajah, memilih diam, lalu menjawab, "pembagian yang tidak adil. Seperti beliau lupa saja, bahwa dirinya juga seorang Darah Lumpur," ujarnya dingin. Terdengar bahwa nada suaranya berubah saat mengucapkan 'Darah Lumpur'.

Bagai tersengat listrik Draco mendengar apa yang dikatakan partner yang dibencinya itu. "Apa katamu?" ujarnya menahan emosi. "Prof. Snape buka seorang Darah Lumpur seperti kau! Beliau lebih tinggi tingkatnya daripada kau, Granger. Beliau adalah Darah Campuran," desisnya. Jelas dia tidak terima guru kesayangannya direndahkan oleh seorang darah lumpur.

"Oh, jangan membela, kau sendiri pernah berkata, bahwa Darah Campuran dan Darah Lumpur itu sama saja," terdiam sebentar, memandang jam dinding. "sudah jam 06.30! bagaimana mungkin aku menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit hanya untuk cek-cok dengan Ferret Tengil ini!" jeritnya tak percaya.

"Ferret Tengil katamu! Dasar Rambut Semak!" hina Draco.

Hermione bangkit dari lantai, lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Sudahlah, Malfoy, aku hendak ke Aula Besar." Katanya dingin. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengacung tepat ke wajah Draco. "dan kau, mandilah!" gertaknya tak sabar. Lalu setengah berlari keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Granger!" teriak Draco. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara, "urusan apa? Aku tak merasa berurusan denganmu!"

-o0o-

Hermione melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga. Dia melihat kerumunan anak Gryffindor di sudut tangga yang lain. Tapi dia tidak tertarik untuk mendekti mereka. Dia masih kesal gara-gara pagi yang buruk bersama Malfoy, beberapa menit yang lalu. Saking asyiknya melamun, tak terasa dia sampai juga ke Aula Besar. Dia melihat Harry, Ron, dan Lavender telah lebih dulu berada di sana sambil bercengkrama.

"Hai Harry, Ron, Lavender!" sapa Hermione sembari berjalan mendekat, lalu menempatkan posisi duduknya di samping Harry. Tangannya mencomot pai buah. Dan saat itu juga dia menyadari sesuatu, "Hei, di mana Ginny?" rupanya dia baru saja menyadari bahwa Ginny tidak ada bersama-sama mereka seperti biasanya.

Lavender menjawab, "Ginny agak terlambat ke Aula Besar. Dia hendak pergi ke Madam Pomfrey dulu." Berhenti. Hermione hendak bertanya mengapa, saat Lavender buru-buru menambahi, "Tadi kakinya terkilir ketika berlari-lari saat menuruni tangga. Parvati bersaudara yang mengantarnya,"

"Oh, kukira kenapa. Dasar ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan," ledek Hermione, mengundang tawa teman-temannya.

_Aku hanya mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi,_ pikir Hermione.

Suara tawa berhenti ketika terdengar suara yang familiar, "kalian membicarakanku. Prihatin atau meledek?"

Hermione kenal betul suara itu. Dia tertawa. "Hahaha… Ginny, maaf. Habisnya aneh sekali kau terkilir karena berlari-lari. Itu kan hal yang kekanak-kanakan," ucap Hermione disela-sela tawanya.

Dengan sedikit tertatih Ginny duduk di sebelah Ron. "Iya juga ya, itu hal yang kekanak-kanakan, hehe…" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

-o0o-

Draco duduk terpekur di kursinya. Pialanya sama sekali tidak disentuh. Teman-teman Slytherinnya tahu, bahwa saat seerti itu Draco ingin sendiri dan tak mau diganggu. Rupanya sama seperti Hermione, dia sebal gara-gara tadi pagi.

"_Pembagian yang tidak adil. Seperti beliau lupa saja, bahwa dirinya juga seorang darah Lumpur."_

Draco tersentak kaget. Suara Hermione tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Draco mendecih pelan, tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Darah Lumpur Bersemak itu.

_Kurang ajar sekali berkata bahwa Prof. Snape seorang Darah Lumpur,_ batin Draco geram. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi seorang gadis Gryffindor berambut lebat yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya itu

"_Oh, jangan membela, kau sendiri pernah berkata, bahwa Darah Campuran dan Darah Lumpur itu sama saja."_

Lagi-lagi suara Granger terdengar di telinganya. _Memang benar aku pernah berkata seperti itu, tapi waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai ke Prof. Snape,_ batin Draco lagi seraya mendesah.

Akhirnya, setelah berjuang keras, Draco bisa menghapus pikiran-pikiran tadi dari otaknya. Tangannya menggapai pialanya, dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Dia tidak nafsu makan. Dia terus berharap waktu sarapan segera berakhir.

Akhirnya waktu sarapan berkhir juga. Draco keluar dari Aula Besar, disusul dengan Blaise dan Theo yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Draco, dari mana saja kau ketika di Aula Besar tadi?" tanya Blaise yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

Draco enggan menjawab, moodnya masih buruk, terutama karena Hermione berani menuding ke arahnya._ Sekali lagi dia berani menudingku seperti itu, kugigit tangannya! _Pikir Draco. Tapi, sesaat kemudian dia menepis angan-angannya, _kalau aku menggigit tangannya, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kesehatanku? Jika tangannya berdarah, bisa-bisa darahnya masuk dan membuat Darah Murni milikku ini tidak higienis lagi! _Draco tergidik.

Melihat teman di sampingnya terus menerus sibuk dengan pikirannya, Blaise menepuk pundak Draco. "Kau kenapa, Drakke?" tanyanya.

Theo yang berada di sebelah kanan Draco menimpali, "Blaise, kau tidak lihat? Dia jatuh cinta dengan Gadis Gryffindor yang memiliki rambut semak itu. Iya kan, Draco?"

Draco melotot. "Apa katamu? Demi Yang Agung Salazar Slytherin, mana mungkin aku menyukai Si Darah Lumpur Nomor 1 di Hogwarts itu?" ucap Draco gusar. "Di bayar berapapun, aku tidak sudi!"

"Whooa .. santai, Mate," ucap Theo dengan pose berlindung di belakang tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu, kenapa saat sarapan kau terus-terusan memperhatikan Granger?" tanya Theo. Kali ini sambil nyengir.

"Aku benci dia," sahut Draco datar, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

-o0o-

Asrama Ketua Murid. Di sana tempat Draco dan Hermione berada sekarang. Hermione yang sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas di ruang rekreasi tidak menyadari kedatangan Draco.

Draco duduk di depan Hermione. Keadaan masih tetap hening. Dia memperhatikan Hermione. Err, lebih tepatnya kaleng minuman berwarna merah yang berada di meja di depan Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Draco jahil. Diambilnya kaleng itu, dan dia teguk isinya. Manis, ada sedikit soda di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti butterbeeer, tapi lebih manis. "Apa ini?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba membuat Hermione yang sedang serius membaca terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini mengagetkan saja! Bisa tidak sih tidak mengagetkan orang lain?" Hermione berkata dengan sengit. Di taruhnya buku yang di bacanya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, aku hanya bertanya, apa ini?" ucap Draco santai sambil menunjukkan kaleng yang diminumnya tadi.

"Oh, astaga, itu. Kau meminumya? " ucap Hermione datar. "Itu soft drink. Minumlah, tak apa-apa." Hermione kembali menekuni bukunya.

_Mungkin sudah saatnya berdamai dengan Malfoy,_ pikir Hermione.

Saat Draco sedang meminum soft drink itu lagi, Hermione berkata dengan santai, "itu minuman muggle. Aku mendapatkannya dari orang tuaku."

Draco melotot, dan langsung menyemburkan minuman itu. Hermione menangkis semburan Draco dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa katamu, minuman muggle! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Draco mengelap mulutnya.

Ada sedikit senyum kemenangan di bibir Hermione. "Kukira kau sudah tahu. Tak apa-apa, Malfoy. Tidak membahayakan kesehatanmu kok," Hermione memberi tahu Draco.

"Bagaimana sih, orang tuamu itu! Di sini dunia sihir, kenapa barang-barang muggle dibiarkan begitu saja?" jerit Draco. "Bilang pada kedua orang tua mugglemu itu, Darah Lumpur, jangan mengirim sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi!" teriak Draco gusar.

Hermione terkesiap. Kata-kata Darah Lumpur lagi. _Kenapa Draco sering sekali mengucapkan Darah Lumpur?_ Batinnya.

Plakk .. !

Tamparan keras mampir di pipi pucat Draco yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan. "Kau boleh mengejekku, Malfoy. Kau boleh menghinaku, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur!" jerit Hermione. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. "Asal jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku!" Raungnya marah.

Draco tertegun. Hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Hermione yang mengelap air matanya, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

_Rencanaku untuk berdamai dengan Malfoy kubatalkan,_ pikir Hermione sambil berlari memasuki kamarnya.

-o0o-

**A.N.**

Bagaimana fic saya ? Quarrel, setelah saya men-delete fic ini, saya meng-update lagi… silahkan review, kritik sarannya saya tunggu. Kalau bisa jangan flame, oke ?

Untuk sekarang ini saya jadikan one-shoot, akan lanjut atau end, tergantung pilihan para readers semua… Mau memilih end atau lanjut, silahkan request di review ya…. ^^

Salam manis,

Mee-Chan


End file.
